Take Notice To What You Have
by Muttzrock
Summary: Oliver wishes that he had more, but when wishes come true, he realises just how much he already had.


**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Take notice to what you have**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language, sexual innuendos. **

**Summary: Oliver wishes that he had more, but when wishes come true, he realises just how much he already had.**

**Notes: From the 'Bedtime story' universe. Oliver and Marcus live together, with their baby Jamie. **

Oliver could say he had the perfect life but there was something wrong. He wanted to be captain of the England team, he wanted to play the best Quidditch he can, but no he can't. All he was, was the Keeper of Puddlesmere United, granted it had some perks to the job but nothing like winning the World Cup. Actually, Oliver didn't see his life as perfect. It was incomplete and he lived in a crummy flat with his boyfriend who was feeding their baby boy at the moment. Marcus held baby Jamie in his arms singing something to him and even though the man sung off key, the baby was falling asleep. It wasn't like Marcus was bringing much money in either. He was still a reserved Chaser. Oliver glared at the state the flat was in, Marcus didn't clean up that much. All he did was sleep, practice and played wizard poker with Adrian and Terence. The ex-Gryffindor didn't know what was wrong with his career; there's no real money coming in. If there's anything he could have, he would be playing for England, getting money, and playing his best instead of being here with nothing.

"Oliver, you ok?" Marcus asked

"I'm fine" snapped Oliver; he slumped down on the couch, Marcus stared at him in surprise

"You sure?"

"Sod off!" Jamie started crying "Now look what you've done, you've woken him up."

"Me?" Marcus just walked into Jamie's bedroom and got him to sleep there. Oliver lay down on the couch and grimaced; it was so uncomfortable. "What have I done to piss you off"? Marcus asked as he walked towards him, Oliver ignored him, Marcus rolled his eyes "Why, are you being a twat?"

"I'm being a twat?"

"I'm not being a twat, now fuck off," even though Oliver had his eyes closed, he knew Marcus was probably gritting his teeth.

"Fine" Marcus stormed off into the kitchen, Oliver rolled his eyes, and he waited for what he expected to be ten minutes, and then realized he must have upset Marcus. He growled annoyed and got up and walked towards the kitchen, he saw that Marcus was looking through some notes that he made for Quidditch training.

"Why do you even do that? It's not like what you say makes a difference." Marcus looked up and glared, the Scot knew he had put his foot in it.

"Well aren't you a treat today." Marcus said sarcastically

"For fuck sake Marcus, how much money are you bringing in? We are fucking poor."

"We're surviving, it could be worse."

"It could be better," he mumbled.

"Yes it could be, but I can't change how much I'm being paid."

"It's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"We live in a pig sty, our parents aren't talking to us, we have nothing, there's nothing here to be thankful for."

"What about Jamie?"

"Jamie was the cause of me accidentally drinking a potion; not exactly a miracle in itself is it?" Oliver had his back slammed into the wall, with Marcus holding his shirt keeping him there.

"He's our son, how could you say that?"

"Get off me Marcus!"

"No, you listen to me! He's our son, I'm your boyfriend, we have a roof

over our heads, we both work, and Jamie is happy, we have food and a place to sleep. What more do you want?"

"A lot more, maybe you could get a proper position and get us some actual money, or at least clean this place up."

"What the…I do clean, if you're so fussed, why don't you clean more?"

"Because I earn more," snapped Oliver

"So that's how it is." Marcus let go of Oliver "If you're so pissed off with what you have, why do you stay?" Oliver glared defiantly at his boyfriend.

"I don't know."

Marcus stormed off, into their bedroom as Oliver growled and kicked the door in. He's officially had enough, he just wants so much more, he wants to be respected and loved by all, he wants to get along with his parents again, and he wants to give Jamie a better life. Oliver loved Quidditch; it's everything to him. If it weren't for Quidditch, he and Marcus would have never gotten together in the first place. After a few deep breaths, Oliver decided on getting his coat and going out for a drink.

Oliver ran the conversation with Marcus in his head, he knew he was a right bastard, but he deserved more than the life he had. He was a good person and he hated having his parents not talking to him. He wandered the various pubs and drank as many drinks as his stomach could handle.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" an old man asked him.

"My life's pointless; I have a crap job in a crap flat" groaned Oliver

"Is there nothing you have that satisfies you?" the strange man asked, Oliver was too drunk to think

"Nope, nothing at all. You know what?"

"What?"

"I wish that I was the Captain for the English Quidditch team," Oliver said before he passed out.

"Oliver, Oliver." A woman's voice was stirring the Keeper form his sleep "Oliver."

"Huh?" Oliver rubbed his eyes; he was on a soft comfy sofa and was still fully dressed. He carefully opened one eye and saw a pretty young girl leaning over him and he frowned when the girl stroked his head.

"Hi baby." Oliver's frowned deeper

"Hi." The girl leaned in to kiss him; Oliver quickly jumped a foot in the air and stood up quickly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chelsea."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, you must have drunk a lot last night"

"You're my WHAT? Where am I?" he asked as he realized he stood in a beautiful room. "Where am I?" he repeated in amazement.

"You're home" she told him in confusion "Are you ok?" Oliver didn't hear her, he wandered round the room, it was just his style. Everything was so clean with warm colors, but Oliver didn't feel warm, he realized there was something missing

"Where are the photos?"

"You said you never wanted any."

"Wait do I live here?" He heard the woman laugh

"Yeah, next you're going to say you don't know that you're captain of the English Quidditch team."

"I'm CAPTAIN of the ENGLISH QUIDDICH TEAM!! That's fantastic!!" Oliver couldn't believe it, his wish came true.

"Yes it is, ok I'm going to bed, you coming too?" the Quidditch player soon fell back to earth when the words entered his brain

"Are you and me going out?" he squeaked. He was starting to freak out because he's gay, he doesn't fancy her, he really doesn't, he fancies boys, and he's going out with Marcus. MARCUS!! "Where's Marcus?"

"Who's Marcus?" she shrugged. "And to answer your earlier question, yes we are, we have been since you left Hogwarts, it was the 8th of January" the day after Jamie was born. JAMIE!! WHERE'S JAMIE!!

"I have to go" he quickly ran out, leaving a confused Chelsea behind him. Luckily, he knew exactly where he was and where to go to his and Marcus's flat, well what would have been their flat, but he tried not to think about it. He made his way quickly in one direction, typically it started to rain. "Why me?" he felt like he had been running for ages, until he finally found the building. Oliver reached out and pressed a button.

"Who do you want?" the buzzer asked

"Marcus Flint?"

"Marcus Flint does not live here." 'Oh fuck this can't be happening' Oliver thought, he was starting to panic

"Do you know where he does live? Has he ever lived here?" Oliver asked desperately

"I don't know where he does live, and he has never had lived here."

"Oh." Oliver's last hope was shattered "Marcus." He collapsed on the floor muttering, "Jamie, I've got to find them." He jumped up and headed back to his 'home'. He was going to rest there, then try and find Marcus and Jamie, or even the old man, yes the old man, who could take him back and then everything will be ok again.

When Oliver entered the house, it was everything he claimed to have wanted, everything he believed that would make his life complete, but he had a girlfriend, bet that would have made his parents happy. He didn't want a girlfriend, he didn't need his parents' happiness, he wanted his family, he needed Marcus and Jamie. Every step he took into the house was like losing himself in a tunnel going deeper and deeper, with no hope to find help.

"Oliver?" he looked up and saw Chelsea "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" he nodded slowly; he saw her looking at him in concentration

"Where did you get that jacket from?" she asked "I've never seen it before"

"Oh, my…" remembered that Marcus had bought him the coat on a particularly cold and wet day, the jacket had cost Marcus a pretty penny but he never admitted it out loud. Oliver hugged himself, feeling the coat beneath his fingers "…my friend got me it."

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to be left alone." She nodded and went upstairs. Another look around and Oliver felt lost, he put a hand in his pocket to see if he still had everything that he had put in his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his key, wand and…a photo of Marcus and Jamie. Marcus was washing Jamie, but the baby kept splashing the water in the man's face while the two laughed. Oliver smiled threw his tears. It was such a beautiful sight; it was something that Oliver could see everyday, not anymore though. He'd ruined it. It's all his fault. Where is Marcus? Is he ok? Where's he living? Does he have Jamie with him? A nasty thought occurred to Oliver. What if Jamie was never born? What if he was never conceived? All these questions and more swirled furiously in Oliver's mind.

'This is all my fault.' Without wasting any more time and knowing there was no hope for him getting any sleep, he made his way to Diagon Alley using floo powder.

It didn't register to Oliver that it might have been a better idea to search for Marcus or the old man when it was day light and he would be able to see, but he continued to wander around, in hope that one of the two, or both even of the people he was trying to look for will just appear in front of him and everything will be ok. Oliver hoped to everything he had, that Jamie was with Marcus. He tried not to think of the possibilities that Jamie doesn't even in exist in this reality, it would hurt too much. Jamie was his son, he carried him for nine months, and he's seven months old. He couldn't have just not exist, that was just all wrong. Oliver walked up and down the streets, he didn't even know what he was actually doing, and he just kept moving.

"Looking for something?" a voice came from behind Oliver; he turned round quickly and saw the old man.

"You've got to help me; you've got to take me back! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID, I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE!" Oliver grabbed the old man, who looked at him in amusement.

"I did what you ask, this was your wish," he laughed.

"This isn't funny, my baby, oh shit I don't know if he even was born, and Marcus, where the hell is he anyway?"

"I can't take you back, until you've learned your lesson."

"What LESSON? Are you kidding me? If it's to appreciate what I already had, I've learnt IT! Please take me back; I have to see if my baby is alright. I have to know that Marcus is ok. I don't understand why the buzzer doesn't know where he lives."

"I suggest you go down Knockturn Alley and you may have learnt your lesson, but you still need to know what you've done."

"You just want me to feel guilty!"

"Yeah." The man shrugged then apparated.

"Fuck!" Oliver gritted his teeth and held back the tears of despair. "Knockturn alley." 'Why on earth would Marcus be in Knockturn Alley' he thought to himself. Finding himself in Knockturn Alley, Oliver walked down the streets where the homeless lived.

"Look who it is." Oliver looked down to a bundle of black ratty sheets where a head popped out all mucky and bruised.

"Marcus?" It was Marcus Flint. Oliver couldn't believe it, his once proud boyfriend was sleeping on the streets, he had various bruises and infected cuts around his face. He looked ill and tired. "What happened?" Oliver asked in shock has he lowered himself to the man's level. The man he loved with all his heart, the father of his child the child who wasn't with him.

"If you know what happened, I'd bet you'd laughed at it. After Hogwarts, I didn't have anything, parents kicked me out and I've been living here ever since. Now piss off, act the straight man and leave me be." A cold breeze whisked in, Marcus felt it worse than Oliver and hugged himself to keep warm. Oliver instinctively gave Marcus his jacket who sneered, "I don't want it, I don't want anything from you."

"Please take it, you're cold." Oliver's voice was comforting and gave him a smile of loving affection; Marcus rolled his eyes and took the jacket.

"Can't defy that smile," he mumbled quietly.

"You never could," Oliver grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't really say."

"Why not?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Tonight or last night, I went out drinking and I found this old man and I wished for a better life, and it's come true, but it hasn't because this is supposed to be the better place but it isn't. The place I was at was better. You, me and Jamie, we're living in this flat. You and I were playing Quidditch, I was keeper for Puddlesmere and you were a reserved Chaser for the Falcons. We were happy, but I made a stupid wish and now everything's fucked up." Oliver waited a second to see if all that had sunk in for Marcus.

"Come again?" The Chaser asked in confusion.

"Ok, tonight or…"

"Don't say it again." Marcus shook his head and sighed.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Vaguely."

"Do you believe me?"

"No."

"Shit."

"Who's Jamie?"

"Our son."

"We don't have a son." A part of Marcus looked shocked and the other part looked sad, like he's heard it all before.

"What?" Oliver's heart was breaking "We don't have a son? He wasn't conceived?"

"Wood, you did get pregnant, but you told me it wasn't my baby and you had an abortion," Marcus spat bitterly at him.

"No, I couldn't have said that, I just couldn't have. I killed my baby, I killed Jamie." Oliver burst into tears, Jamie wasn't here, he was never born.

"You are from a different place." Oliver nodded sadly, he was still crying, his baby wasn't here. Jamie wasn't here, his own baby, and at some time in this fucking place he had killed him. "He was my son." The situation was hitting Marcus as he finally realized that the baby was indeed his son too.

"I'm sorry, he was our baby. He was everything." Oliver looked to Marcus with his red-rimmed eyes "You're everything."

"Why did you wish it differently?" Marcus asked angrily

"I don't know, I don't know. What am I going to do?"

"Don't know."

"You're not helping."

"I'm fucking near death!" At that point Oliver's world stopped; if he thought he felt pain before, it was nothing like what he felt now.

"What?"

"Living on the street, all those." he pointed to the other men sleeping on the streets "All those twats trying to beat me up all the time, I can't keep going on."

"No, no, no this is all wrong. You're my boyfriend, we love each other, and we live together with our son Jamie." Marcus just shook his head "Believe me?"

"I can't. Look, go away and leave me be."

"I love you."

"DON'T SAY THAT! You always used to say that to me, but all you were interested in was winning and being that captain. You even dated the daughter of the manager to get what you want. You left me! You had an abortion and you left! YOU LEFT ME TO ROT!" shouted Marcus and threw an empty bottle at Oliver who quickly dodged it.

"I'm sorry." Oliver stood up slowly, taking a few steps back "I'm so sorry." Oliver's voice caught at the back of his throat.

"Go away!" Marcus shouted angrily, Oliver saw the tears that ran down his cheek "Leave me alone!" Oliver ran away, he couldn't stand to look at the broken Marcus anymore, especially since in this place he was the who caused it. The Scot found himself back inside the house that was supposed to be his home. He collapsed on the couch and buried his face into the arm as he cried for the death of his baby and his battered boyfriend.

Marcus was freezing, he tried not to cry, he tried so hard because crying didn't get him anywhere. He put his hands in the jacket's pockets to keep warm when he felt the stuff that was in their. Key, wand and…photo? Marcus looked at the photo carefully and saw sadly that it was himself and this baby, it must have been Jamie. This time he couldn't hold back the tears. He held the photo close to his chest and cried. He covered himself up with the black torn rags, and tried to cry himself to sleep.

Oliver must have fallen asleep, because he heard faint voices waking him up. It was two women arguing. He recognized that one of the voices was Chelsea, the two voices sounded sad. He listened and heard footsteps quickly making their way past him and out of the door; he slowly opened his eyes and saw Chelsea crying. Oliver wasn't sure what she was crying about, but he hoped it wasn't for a similar reason for why he's spent so many hours crying. He wandered if this was all some sick twisted dream for the both of them; they strived to be the best and in payment, lost their loves. It was a long shot, but it could be true. He left the young girl to cry as he walked out the door without saying another word.

Instinctively he made his way to Knockturn Alley, because it was morning, the streets were livelier, but only slightly, the people seems to be walking around like zombies.

"Nice jacket Flint!" said voice down the street where the homeless slept. Oliver ran down it, in fear that Marcus is in danger. He heard more shouting and found a man taller than Marcus gripping the jacket and banging him against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Oliver, he reached for his wand then realised in horror that he left it in his jacket pocket.

"Who's going to make me? You little man?" With one last shove the man left Marcus and advanced towards Oliver. The Keeper stood slowly back; he gulped loudly and took a step back. "Nothing to say? Well lets just use you as a punch bag." Oliver's eyes opened widely, just before the large man was about to grab him, a light hit the man and knocked him unconscious but not dead.

Oliver looked up to where the light came from and sighed in relief as he saw Marcus holding his wand pointed at the man. For a terrible moment he thought Marcus was going to cast an unforgivable curse, but he saw that the Chaser couldn't do that and put the wand back inside the jacket pocket.

"I saw the photo." The dark haired man whispered quietly, Oliver rushed to his side. "He really was my baby too?"

"Yeah." Marcus took the jacket off and gave it back to Oliver; the light brunette took the jacket and put it back on. "You gave me this jacket," Oliver told him, but Marcus shook his head.

"No, the man in the photo did. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, only he can."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I didn't understand what I had," his voice was chocked, it was cold and he was sick of seeing Marcus looking beaten. "Want to come back to my place and get yourself cleaned up?" Marcus shook his head. "Please, just so you can clean yourself, get something to eat and have a warm place to sleep." This time Marcus thought carefully about it.

"Okay." He agreed.

The two walked slowly back to the house, they walking close to each other and were walking at the same pace.

"Are you still living with that girl?" Marcus asked his voice full of bitterness.

"Yeah, but I think she's a lesbian." Oliver told him. The two looked at each other and for the first time burst in laughter rather than tears.

"That's fucking typical."

"Isn't it though. I hope when this is all over, and I get to go back home, the person who I'm supposed to be, will buck his ideas up."

"I think when you go back, this would never have happened. This place wont exist. Maybe this isn't an alternative universe. Maybe it's just what could have happened. Nothing here would have happened, you're reality would be right."

"That's philosophical of you."

"The thought that I'm happy and this never existed is what's keeping me going. I wasn't lying when I told you I was near death. I'm just waiting for it."

"I'll never listen to that, I won't believe it," Oliver told him forcefully "Look we're almost there now." They were in sight of the house.

"In think it looks more like a castle rather than a house" Marcus commented in amusement.

"Yeah, come on." The two men got inside the house and Oliver dragged Marcus towards the bathroom. "Have a bath; I'll bring you some clean clothes." Marcus saluted earning a soft smack from Oliver. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Oliver turned round to see Chelsea walking towards him.

"Is that Marcus?" she asked warmly.

"Yeah."

"You must really care for him."

"Yeah."

"I guess it makes everything ok. I never understood why we got together, I mean, I'm…well I'm…"

"Gay?"

"How did you know?"

"I guessed, after you were arguing with that girl."

"So you are too?"

"Yeah, how did we get here?"

"We both wanted to get to the top."

"We're stupid."

"Do you want me to make him something to eat?"

"It's ok, I know what he likes." She nodded and she seemed a bit happier after the resolution, but not much. She left him and he headed towards thekitchen.

The water ran down the scared and bruised body, Marcus let it wash over him and soaped his body gently, so as not to hurt himself, he started to feel a tickling, burning sensation at the back of his throat. He coughed violently; he covered his mouth with his hands, and felt a liquid splatter against them, and something drooling down his chin. He looked at his hands. They had blood on them; he gathered that it was also blood that was dripping from his chin. He cleaned the evidence off of him and when he was satisfied of his cleanliness, he dried himself and started to put on the clothes that Oliver had left for him.

Just as Oliver had finished making the meal, Marcs trotted downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Are the clothes too small?" Oliver asked

"No." Marcus saw the worry in the Scot's eyes. "Nothing to get upset about, I just lost a few pounds."

Oliver looked up and down Marcus's body; the clothes were baggy. "Looks more like stones"

"It's ok." Marcus lied. "Ooh food." He sat happily at the table. "Wait did you make this?"

"I'll have you know I'm a pretty good cook," he said giving the dark haired man the stew.

"Since when?"

"I started learning while I was pregnant with Jamie"

"Oh." The sad look appeared on his face. "I would have liked to known him."

"You will, when I get back." Oliver smiled reassuringly at him; Marcus nodded and smiled back unconvincingly.

"Thank you." Marcus began eating his stew; he didn't realize how hungry he was, until after the first bite. In the end, he had four helpings. "That was amazing."

"Told you I'm good."

"I hope I appreciate it."

"Yeah you do, you appreciate me, and you're everything to me. I hate myself for what I wished for."

"You were very stupid," said Marcus, he yawned sleepily. "I'm knackered, I can settle for the couch."

"No way." Oliver shook his head forcefully. "You're sleeping in the bed."

"Thank you," Marcus said again, he stood up slowly; Oliver helped him to walk up to the bedroom. Getting inside Oliver gently laid the sleepy manonto the bed. "I love you, when you go back, remember I love you," the dark haired boy whispered, he closed his eyes and appeared to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Oliver kissed his hair, then a light kiss on his lips. He looked at him for a bit longer, and then frowned slightly. "Marcus" he shoved him lightly, but Marcus made no movement "Marcus!" he shouted louder and shook him. Marcus still made no movement; Oliver picked up his arm and checked his pulse. There was no pulse.

Marcus died after he told Oliver he loved him, for the first time in his life, he was at peace and he knew he was in love and that he was loved. It was like he was ready to die; he was ready for the eternal rest, but Oliver wasn't ready for this. He held Marcus's face and lent his forehead onto his, and cried. His heart was broken so he cried; tears soaked his cheeks as he hugged the body of Marcus.

"I'm sorry, for your loss," a voice said. Oliver knew it was the old man, but he didn't turn round to look at him.

"Send me back," tears chocked his words. "Please."

"Ok," the old man nodded.

Oliver found himself in front of his flat. He quickly opened the door and ran to the other door. Once getting there, he stared at the door hoping that this was his home. He slowly opened the door; he didn't realize he wasn't breathing until he heard Jamie crying. Oliver ran to Jamie's bedroom and nearly burst into happiness as he saw that his son was alright. He grabbed the baby and held him close to his chest.

"Jamie, I'm so glad you're here." Oliver held the baby close, Jamie stopped crying and started laughing, making Oliver laugh too. "I'm so happy you'reok, oh baby you're ok. I love you." Oliver kissed Jamie's forehead. The baby fell back asleep while Oliver watched him for a little bit before putting him back. He walked out and carefully closed the door so as not to wake the baby. "Marcus?" Oliver walked out the room and saw Marcus walking out of the bedroom.

"Oh you're…" Oliver pulled Marcus into a bear like hug. "Back," he gasped.

"I love you, I love you so much! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Oliver kissed Marcus and hugged him tightly.

"Oliver its ok, what happened?" Oliver jus kept a hold of Marcus. He looked at him and kept touching his face just to make sure that he was still there and that he wasn't about to go away.

"You died." Tears appeared in Oliver's eyes. "You were dead."

"I'm ok Oliver, everything's ok. What the fuck happened?" Oliver didn't answer; he just wanted Marcus to keep holding him.

"I love you, you're everything, I don't need money, I don't need fame, and believe it or not I don't need Quidditch, I just need you and Jamie. Nothing else matters, nothing else." Marcus led Oliver to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"I'm here, everything's going to be ok." Oliver was emotionally drained and he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

"Marcus!" Oliver screamed, he sat up in bed searching fiercely for his boyfriend, in fear that he'll find out that he was still in the other place. The place where Marcus was taken from him. "Marcus!" The door quickly opened, and as Marcus walked in, he got arms full of Oliver.

"Oliver calm down." Marcus gently led his lover to the bed. "Let me bring

Jamie in, and then you can tell me what happened, ok?" Oliver nodded. It only took a few seconds for Marcus to come in with Jamie. Oliver took the baby into his arms and held him close. The Keeper then told the story of what happened.

"And so that's when I found myself back here," Oliver told Marcus, the Chaser just looked at him in silence.

"So you've learnt your lesson have you?" the ex-Slytherin asked he tried to make it sound sort of joking or normal, but it sounded sad. He maneuvered himself so he was sat behind Oliver with him in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist; Oliver settled and rested his back onto Marcus's chest. Jamie was fast asleep and Oliver sighed happily, he was happy and in peace.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Loads of love and thanks to my beta Dray-kun!**


End file.
